Alaska the Icewing (LionessTheNightwing)
''"I was kidnapped as well. I was only a dragonet when this happened. I want to be saved. I want to be free. I want to live. Help me." '' - Alaska's Prologue. Alaska is a male icewing and is a member of the fire squad. He is the only icewing to ever use his freeze ray to freeze his enemies. Life Alaska had lived in the ice mountains as a son of winter. The icewing named winter had decided to abandon him and went to go fight the war against the mudwings. Alaska then woke up, noticed where he was and cried for his father. He looked everywhere to find help and didn't have hope. He weeped and cried until clip and roadrunner found him. they asked him to be their new member and dressed him up with a black uniform. He then was ranked as "Liutenant icewing" and still wore his black uniform. Marriage After clip had found Alaska, she married him and became known as her husband. But queen scarlet banished the two to forever forest, but they still never let go. Abilities Alaska has the power to screech at the top of his lungs to damage the ears of his enemies, use his freezeray to freeze his enemies, act like a porcupine, rip out one of his icicle-like quills and stab his enemies (or prison shank them). He also has his ice blaster and is an expert pilot. He even has different weapons in every episode, as well as timber and curb. Appearance Alaska is just your average icewing with a black uniform that does not fit. Personality Alaska is a cool and kind-hearted guy. He just wants to be petted by other people who love him. He's also into ladies and tends to use his temporarily line "I'm off to steal your girl!" He also is a chilly and awesome guy who would always promote his brand by appearing on advertisements and wearing sunglasses. He also enjoys making fun of sober because icewings and Nightwings are against each other. He is also a little timid and shy around strangers, as shown that when he met queen glacier the first time, he hid back in the shadows to avoid her. Killing Fatespeaker After living years and years of him having to deal with fatespeaker, he lied and asked if he could get her a drink. Fatespeaker agreed. He then got out bleach, a plastic cup and poured it in there. He then gave it to fatespeaker. As she drank it, she felt sick, had sweat so much, gotten dizzy, and then died. Alaska laughed like cobalt the undead and realized what he has done. As he felt sorry for killing a nightwing, he decided to find a net, cover it in seaweed and then put fatespeaker's body in it. He then found a nearby dumpster and threw her body in there to dispose of it. He then was caught by battlewinner and other nightWings. Death After dealing with the queen of the nightwings, he told the truth that he killed fatespeaker because she was so annoying. She then ordered Alaska 10 years in prison and then it was time for his execution. After 10 days have passed, he then was taken to a guillttone and he was forced to put his head in it. Then the blade went down and off went his head. his head was placed in a basket and that was the end of Alaska the icewing. Resurrection Clip had noticed all of her members were dead and her husband, Alaska died miserably. She then gave all her members immortality and invincibility. relationships Clip the Skywing He married her and they lived a happy family, even though she's a skywing. Sober the Nightwing Due to the huge hatred the icewing tribe and the Nightwing tribe have against each other, Alaska is the enemy of sober, even though they are in the same squad. Which this happened resulting Alaska smacking a chair right into sober's face. Trivia * Alaska is also the second dragon have been kidnapped. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters